


I'm Sorry

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam makes Theo cry.





	I'm Sorry

"Come on, little wolf," Theo teases. "That's no way to talk to your mother. Now, is it?"

Liam glared at him. Theo chuckled and got a mischievous grin. Liam didn't know what came over him but he reeled his fist back and punch his as-of-recent boyfriend in the nose. " Shut the he'll up, Theo."

Theo fell do the ground and leaned against the wall, cowering.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Liam shouted.

Theo's heart started pounding and his pulled a knee up to his chest to try and hide his face. He wouldn't look up. "I'm sorry."

Liam looked confused at the boy in front of him. Theo looked like a kicked puppy, a scared one. Liam frowned when he saw the tears welling up in Theo's eyes and his lip quivering. Damn. He'd really scared him.

Theo curled up tighter against the wall, cowering and almost shaking. "Theo," Liam said leaning down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Him and Theo had gotten in lots of fights and never once had Theo even shown any sign of being hurt but here he was crying and... being totally out of character.

Liam reached to grab his hand and the Chimera flinched making him sigh when he realized what this was about. Physical abuse.

Sure when Liam and Theo were "friends" or whatever they were, hitting each other was expected. It was natural. It's what they did.  But now they had an intimate relationship and Liam should have known better. "I'm sorry," said Liam quietly and somewhat embarrassed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Theo tried to look angry rather than hurt but it didn't work to well. He didn't want Liam to think he was so fragile. But when Liam sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he melted into the touch.

"I guess being with you intimately is just new to me and... I don't know. I thought when you used to hit me you were flirting with me so I didn't it would actually hurt if I hit you, baby. I'm sorry." Liam kisses the spot on Theo's where he had hit him.

Theo sniffles. "I was flirting with you."

"Then tell me why you're crying," said Liam.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know! Cause it hurt my feelings. I mean, I give you nicknames because I love you and then you go and punch me. That hurts!"

Liam cringed. "I told you. I'm so sorry, baby. For the record I love it when you call me nicknames. It's so cute... And hot."

Theo's face lit up.  "Really?"

"Yeah," said Liam. "I just thought getting hit by me turned you on or something cause you were always trying to get me to hit you before we started dating."

"It did," said Theo. "Sort of. I mean, I was just craving physical contact and getting punched by you was one of the easiest ways of getting it."

Liam felt his heart shatter. "The only way you could get anyone to touch you was to piss me off?"

Theo nodded ashamed. "I guess, I just thought that maybe since we're together now then... then the hitting would stop and-and that you'd hold me more."

Liam pulled him into his chest. "You're never getting hit again. Understand? I'm gonna give you nothing  but love. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Theo soaked up all the love he could get as he sobbed into Liam's chest.

After that, Liam never let anyone lay a finger on Theo. He kicked himself for hitting his boyfriend and his mother kicked him for it too. Liam made sure Theo always had someone to cuddle, usually himself but sometimes his mother or various pack members who knew about Theo's need for physical affection would snuggle him. The poor cinnamon roll just needed a hug.


End file.
